1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal protection method for a computer system and a device thereof, and more particularly, to a thermal protection method for a computer system and a device thereof via a software way to lower a temperature of a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the advancement of computer calculation, 3C products have been led to provide a user-friendly interface and multi-functionality, in the meanwhile, heat emitted from a processor, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphic process unit (GPU), gets increase as the capability of the data calculation increases. However, if the processor continuously operates within a high temperature state, operation of the processor will be unstable and lifetime of the processor will be shorten. Therefore, with the enhanced efficiency of the processor, heat dissipation and thermal protection of a computer system seem to be more important. Currently, general ways to dissipate heat include heat dissipating fans and heat sinks, etc. Heat dissipating fans removes heat generated by the processor based on the theory of air circulation. In comparison, heat sinks conduct heat away from the processor based on the thermal conductivity of material. However, operation of the heat dissipating fans or the heat sinks has their limits on effectively dissipating heat. Like the heat dissipating fans, the heat gets accumulation inside a closed environment because of internal air circulation. Moreover, it is easy for the heat dissipating fans to pile up dust, resulting in shutdown of the heat dissipating fans eventually if ones neglect regular cleaning. On the other hand, since the heat sinks connect with the processor via dissipating paste, tightness between the heat sink and the processor has great influence on heat dissipation.
Furthermore, methods for improving heat dissipating as well as avoiding overheating of the computer system further include designs or sizes of a housing, location of inlets or exhausting ports on a housing, capacity of power supply fans, location of vents or processor slots and arrangement of extension cards or cables. However, those methods mentioned above lower the temperature of the computer system by mechanical designs, and thereby heat dissipating efficiency is limited and unable to fulfill expectation of users.